Suspect Shooting!
by Gem6
Summary: An Obbo goes wrong, not before there is lots of fluff!Based on an idea Jay gave me over MSN a while ago. Complete!
1. In The Beginning

Here's a new one!

Thank you to Jayne Leigh, who gave me the idea for this one a few months ago on MSN, although you may not recognise it until a couple of chapters in!

Warning, Swearing contained in this chapter!

* * *

"Right" Boomed Meadows "You all know this guy- Mark Powell" He said indicating the photo on the white board

"Yeah, he's right scum" John spat

"Thank you for that John. I want all of you except Don on this Obbo, Claire you're to be our mans target alright?"

I gulped and looked at John nervously

"Guv" I replied brightly

I and the rest of the office knew Mark Powell to be a violent rapist, much later I wandered over to Don:

"So has John told you?"

"What?"

"About you know"

"Oh you and him splitting up, yeah he did, I'm so sorry"

John could hear Claire quizzing Don, he knew she was trying to find out if he had told Don everything, just over a week ago Claire had admitted to being CIB and they had split up.

"Oh I'm not" I replied silently thanking my lucky stars

"See John tells me everything" Don said proudly

John smirked knowing he didn't tell Don everything

"Does he now, did he tell you I used to be a DI in Finchley?" I laughed as Don's jaw dropped

"See he doesn't tell you everything" I said breathing a sigh of relief, she was glad John hadn't told Don about her being CIB.

I went back to my desk and got stuck into some paper work, a little while later Kerry spoke making me jump:

"Guv?"

"Yes Kerry?" DCI Meadows sighed turning round

"When is the Obbo?"

"Tomorrow Kerry" Turning to face the others he addressed the office "Right, everyone who is involved in the Obbo needs to be here at eight am sharp to get kitted out. Don I want you here at 8.15am, you are to stay here and be our link to the station" He finished talking and headed back to his office

"Sod him, I've had enough for today, I'm going home!" Don spat standing up

"Don't let the bed bugs bite Don!" I said mischievously

"Why, you wanna come Claire?"

"In your dreams Don!" I shot back breezily

"Believe me you babe!"

I rolled my eyes and threw a paper ball at him, my well-trained aim ensured it hit him squarely on the head, I laughed as Meadows called Don into his office.

"Here you are Kez, coffee"

"Thanks Sarge"

"I even made one for you" I said handing John a mug of coffee

Meanwhile in the DCI's office:

"I want you to lay of Claire for a while, she's finding it tough to fit in here still, and you're not helping with your bully boy tactics so leave it out" Meadows ordered

Don left the office ready to kill Claire Stanton

"You _fucking_ bitch, snitching on me behind my back, I'm gonna fucking kill you" Don screamed advancing on me

I took a step backwards, I was terrified.

John leapt up and stood between me and Don, shielding me from him

"Don shut up and calm down" John growled at him "No body snitched on you, now go home before I kill you, you bloody idiot" John looked round for Kerry but she had disappeared, turning to me he spoke softly

"Are you alright?"

I just looked at John as a tear made its way slowly down my cheek

"Please don't cry honey" John said placing a hand on my arm

I desperately tried to wipe away a second tear, but John stopped me instead he gently brushed it away with his thumb, knowing I needed to be comforted, John pulled me into his arms and let me cry on his shoulder.

* * *

More in about an hour! 

While I'm here, sorry about the links that didn't work in the last chapter of Monique Scorned the links are now in my profile please look at them and join the forums especially those of you that write for John and Claire, thanx


	2. Meadows Upsets Someone

Okay, so I lied about this being up within the next hour, tough :-D

* * *

I knew I was going to cry so I did, I cried on John's shoulder, it felt like heaven to be back in John's arms again although it was for all the wrong reasons.

Suddenly I pulled away and ran to the toilets.

John debated going straight after Claire but he decided to wait, five minutes passed and Claire hadn't come back.

"Claire?" He said uncertainly pushing open the door, as he closed the door he could see me in the mirror, stood at the sink my face red and tear stained, retching but not getting anywhere. Crossing the room quickly he reached me and laid a gentle hand on my heaving back, rubbing my back softly he spoke:

"Claire, calm down, slow down, breathe, just relax"

Gradually my breathing slowed down and I stopped retching.

Watching my reflection in the mirror, John seemed to be debating whether he should say anything

"You're still finding it really hard to fit in here aren't you?" Receiving no answer he carried on "And I guess us getting together then splitting didn't help either"

I looked up at John:

"Our split didn't help but that was my fault. Geoff is suspicious of me as is Danny, Duncan's ok, Rod hates me he made that clear, Tom just doesn't care, Kerry's good, Don fancies me and now wants to kill me and you… well you hate me because of what I told you"

"Claire, I don't hate you, I could never hate you"

"Why did you storm off when I told you then?" I asked tears forming in my eyes again

"I didn't know what to do or think, I wasn't thinking straight Claire, you know what I'm like" John replied turning away so I couldn't see his tears

"Are you crying?" I said incredulously pulling John round to face me

"No it's bloody raining" John snapped

"Don't be like that," I scolded, "You didn't tell Don, why not?"

"I wouldn't do that to you, he doesn't need to know, besides if I'd have told him you'd be dead by now, he has a lot of dangerous contacts who could kill you faster than you could say 'Don Beech I'm arresting you'" John told me pulling me back into his arms

"I didn't know if you would tell him or not, I did a lot of thinking last night and a lot of crying too and I began to wish I hadn't told you"

"Come back home Claire, I need you" John pleaded with me, looking down into my eyes

"Alright, but you need to let the hard man image drop, I know you care underneath, I've seen it, you don't need to be tough around me" I said smiling slightly

John bent his head slightly as I reached up to kiss him, we stayed that way for a long time until the door opened and June Ackland walked in

"Claire? Oh sorry"

"No, it's alright, what's up?"

"Meadows and Conway are outside, they were debating which one of them was to come in, luckily though I walked past"

"What do they want?" I asked

"Meadows is furious the office has been left unattended and they want to know where the hell John is"

"Alright, tell Meadows I was being sick in here and I'm very sorry the office was left unattended, and I don't have a clue where John is" I replied looking up at John

"Shall I tell them you're feeling a little better?"

"Yes please, I'll come out in a few minutes" I waited until June had exited the room "See, gives me more time to do this" I said leaning up to kiss John again

"What was the 'I haven't got a clue where John is' all about?"

"I'm gonna get a bollocking anyway, so there's no need for you to get one as well. I gotta see Meadows anyway so don't panic if you hear me screaming at him" I replied giving John one final kiss before rubbing my face to make it look blotchy and red and leaving the toilets.

* * *

More soon in about another hour!

Please visit my profile and go to the links, especially the Find The Lady one, please join the forum!


	3. Fairy Tales Do Come True

I said there would be another one:-P

* * *

John walked over to the door so he could hear what was going on outside

"Ah Claire, feeling better now?" Conway was the first to speak

"No sir, not really, oh I've just remembered John's gone out on a case, gone to chase up some leads. I'm sorry I left the office unattended"

"Don't worry Claire, I can see it was unavoidable" Meadows spoke for the first time since I came out from the toilets "I'm going to send you home, so come into my office and I'll sign you off"

"Right Guv, I need to talk to you anyway," I said following the DCI to his office

June entered the toilets again to let John know that it was safe to come out; John gratefully thanked June and headed back to the office.

About ten minutes later I came back to the office and sat at my desk

"So what's the deal with Don wanting to kill you then?" John asked nosily

"It goes back to my first day, when Don was giving me a hard time, I was telling Meadows about it at the end of the day, and he obviously remembered about it when he saw Don go to throw the paper ball back at me, anyway what's the deal on Don's temper?"

"Don has a bad temper as you saw today, if I hadn't off stepped in you'd have been on the floor with a broken jaw, never get on the wrong side of Don, I've been there and got the scars to show it" John replied

"I've been signed off sick for the next two days"

"Right, I'll take you home then shall I? Oh hiya Jayne, Meegan and Ange!" John said to the three nightshift CID workers

"I've just had a thought" I paused before continuing " I've been signed off sick but you need me here for the Obbo tomorrow"

"It's tough, you're sick you can't work, besides I don't want you to do it"

"John I have too it's my job, you coming to mine tonight? I'll cook for us"

"Nah, I thought you were coming to mine!" John smirked at me

"Oooh!" I punched him lightly on the arm "I'm just going to have a word with the DCI, back in a few mins" I smiled sweetly leaving John rubbing his arm.

* * *

"Guv, you've no choice, Kerry can't do it, he knows who she is, I'm gonna have to come in"

"Claire listen to me, I've just signed you off sick, there is no way you are working the Obbo tomorrow"

"Guv, there's no one else though" I tried hard to persuade the DCI

"I'll use Polly, Vix Hagen or even June if I have too"

"You can't put them at risk, I'm coming in tomorrow whether you like it or not"

"In that case I can't sign you off sick"

"Fine! I don't care I'm not dying yet anyway"

"You can head home now for today, but I want you here at eight am sharp for your kit fitting"

"Ok thanks Guv, John's back can he drop me home? Jayne Meegan and Ange are in already," I asked knowing I was pushing my luck

"You can both head off, check with the night shift girls first though"

"Thanks Guv" I smiled happily heading out of the office.

* * *

"Lets go! We've got permission to head off for the night," I said to John before realising he was on the phone, I turned to the nightshift girls:

"Do you three mind if we head now? Ange _he's_ in his office" I winked at Ange knowing she was the DCI's current girlfriend

"Nah sure, go have fun, leave us the donkey work" Jayne smiled she was quite fond of Claire

I watched Ange wheel herself off down the corridor towards the DCI's office, shaking my head I turned back to John just as he was putting the phone down

"Ready?"

"Yeah sure, what's happening about the Obbo then?"

"I'll be here, tarted up and ready to rock"

"Claire you can't, you're off sick"

"Oh no, I'm not, I quit sick leave. Meadows wanted to use Polly Vix Hagen or even June, I wasn't prepared to put them at risk, I can handle this. It'll make my name here, I can settle then"

"You know what I think and somehow I don't think I'm gonna be able to change you're mind am I?"

"No, you're not, it's my call ultimately and I have to handle the consequences"

"And if something goes wrong and I know I could have prevented you going ahead, how am I gonna feel?"

"Nothing is going to go wrong, and if it does it'll be my fault, I chose to do this, it'll be my head on the plate or me in the hospital bed. Can we go home now" I didn't want to talk about it anymore

John dropped me off outside my house:

"Go get changed into something nice, I'll meet you back here in half an hour" John drove off leaving me wondering what he was up too.

Once inside the house I decided to have a shower as I figured I probably smelt like a pig from the day's exertions.

"Well tomorrow, I'll be a hooker picking up a rapist so tonight I'm ultimate elegance" I said out loud slipping on my new long green dress and matching high heels.

A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts, making my way downstairs I opened the front door:

"Wow!" Was all John could find to say

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously

"Ah wait and see" John replied as a stretch limousine pulled up outside, John opened the door for me and closed it behind me. Walking round to the other side he got n beside me and let the driver know we were ready to go.

Suddenly he turned to me and spoke:  
"Claire, you know we've been engaged for a while now, and we both agreed that we wanted to get married as soon as possible…"

"We did. What are you trying to say…?" I said slowly

John got out of the car and opened the door for me

"Oh my god!" I got out of the car, amazed to see a beautifully decorated fairy tale castle and all my friends and family from my years at Finchley, and various other stations "John it's beautiful, thank you" I threw my arms around John and hugged him hard tears appearing in my eyes.

* * *

More tomorrow :-D I'm too tired to write any more now-sorry

Please visit the Find The Lady website, addy is in my profile :-D


	4. The Ceremony and a Reading

See, I said there would be another chapter this morning :-D My favourite chapter of all!

* * *

"Ready Claire?" John held out his arm and I slipped my arm through

We walked arm in arm towards everyone, smiling like a Cheshire cat I looked at John:

"I can't believe I'm here doing this" I breathed

We stopped in front of a female vicar as she picked up her bible

"Claire… here" Kerry whispered thrusting a huge bouquet of white lilies, pink and yellow carnations and a single red rose into my hands

"Thank you" I mouthed in reply

"Welcome everyone, this evening we are all here to witness the joining in holy matrimony of Claire Elizabeth Jane Stanton and John Patrick Boulton, before I proceed I just want to check that you, Claire, are totally happy to be here?"

"Of course I am" I replied still totally in awe at everything

"Let us proceed then, every one here present knows at least one of this beautiful couple, whether it be John or Claire, you know how they met at work when Claire joined Sun Hill from Finchley CID. John has chosen a poem entitled _'Believe Me, If All Those Endearing Young Charms'_ by Thomas Moore to be read by Kerry, the Maid of Honour, Elizabeth Jane, Mother of the Bride, Liz, Chief Bridesmaid and Ebony Martin from Finchley."

I smiled as I watched Kerry, Liz, Ebony take the centre spot, I heard the crowd gasp as my mum struggled to wheel herself across the grass, I instantly put down my bouquet ready to rush over and help her, but John held me back, as Kerry came across to help.

_'Believe me, if all those endearing young charms,  
Which I gaze on so fondly to-day,  
Were to change by to-morrow, and fleet in my arms,  
Live fairy-gifts fading away,  
Thou wouldst still be adored, as this moment thou art,  
Let thy loveliness fade as it will,  
And around the dear ruin each wish of my heart  
Would entwine itself verdantly still. _

It is not while beauty and youth are thine own,  
And thy cheeks unprofaned by a tear,  
That the fervour and faith of a soul may be known,  
To which time will but make thee more dear!  
No, the heart that has truly loved never forgets,  
But as truly loves on to the close,  
As the sunflower turns on her god when he sets  
The same look which she turned when he rose'

My mum finished speaking and looked at me, tears in her eyes.

* * *

"Thank you all four of you. Now then, John Patrick Boulton, do you take Claire E. J. Stanton to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer until the day come when you must be parted by acts of god?"

"I most certainly do"

"Claire E. J. Stanton, do you take John P. Boulton to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer for poorer, through rugby injuries and good arrests right up until you go your separate ways?"

Laughter rippled around the audience

"I do" I was puzzled about how my top secret wedding vow had found its way here

"Then, provided there are no objections as to why this couple should not be married…" The vicar paused " I now pronounce you husband and wife"

I smiled as I handed Kerry my bouquet before throwing my arms around John and kissing him.

A few minutes late we broke apart to cheers and handfuls of confetti being thrown over us.

"I'm going to _kill_ you" I pretended to threaten my husband.

* * *

The Poem featured in this chapter is called 'Believe Me, If All Those Young Endearing Charms' By Thomas Moore, I found it on a wedding poems site.

There will be more in an hour :-D Let me know what you think!


	5. The After Ceremony Party

Here you go! For Sammie xx

* * *

"Now we relax, it's public knowledge, god I love you Claire"

"It's perfect, you're perfect, would I be here if I didn't love you?" I teased, planting a soft kiss on John's cheek.

We linked hands as Kerry gave me back my bouquet; together we made our way into the castle like a king and queen followed by all our guests. I gasped at the beautifully decorated ballrooms, making our way up the marble staircase, we turned to face our guests:

"Help yourself to food and drink, no limits, enjoy yourself" John announced "Come on you lets go get changed" John said eyes sparkling.

John led me to a room, which was also beautifully decorated with roses and lilies.

"This must have cost a fortune"

"You're worth it Claire" John replied pulling me into his arms

"How, when, who helped you?" I had so many questions

"With a fair few secrets, every night I stayed late at work…"

"All the times I thought you'd rather be at work than with me" I interrupted

"Help came from Kerry, Mickey, Duncan, Liz, Meadows, June even your parents"

"That's why Kerry was so interested in my dream wedding" I suddenly realised "You sneaky bugger" I pushed John backwards onto the bed, grabbing a pillow he bashed me round the head, picking up a second pillow, we fought for a few minutes before collapsing into laughter

"Come on we best get back downstairs" John said kissing me lightly on the lips

Jumping up I changed from my green dress into my red one

"As soon as tomorrow's Obbo is out of the way, we're going away- honeymoon"

"Where?" I began to get excited

"Switzerland"

"Wow! I've always wanted to go there"

"We've got guests waiting Mrs Boulton"

"But I'm tired" I whined playfully lying down

"Later baby, I promise" John said getting up.

I jumped up and smoothed out my dress

"Come on then" I left my bouquet on the bed and bounced over to the door, I could hear the music coming from downstairs as I opened the door and made my way out into the corridor

"Look they're coming back down" I heard some one shout

Waiting for John, I looked across the gathered crowd; there were people from Finchley, Barton Street Stafford Row and Sun Hill as well as various people from CIB. I could see John's brother and his family but I couldn't see either of our parents. Joining hands we made our way down the stairs to a round of applause.

Three steps from the bottom we stopped:

"Finchley, Barton Street, Stafford Row and Sun Hill officers, we will be partying long into the night if you wish to stay on. Members of our family and personal friends you are also very welcome to stay on, but since most of us here are coppers, no drink driving" John smiled mischievously as laughter rippled round the room.

We joined the crowd and split up where we began to circulate, I collected a glass of Champagne for us both, handing it to John I spotted my CIB boss.

"Sir, I didn't think you approved of John?" I said good naturedly

"I've had a good chat with him, and I've changed my mind, you're well suited to each other, you were right, he's not involved, you've got my blessing"

"Thank you sir, it means a great deal to me" I smiled as I moved off

"You……" I put my arms around Kerry "You sneaky mare, I realise now, why you were so interested in talking about weddings, thank you. How did you know John was my partner?"

"I'm not as daft as you think, you know, I worked it out pretty soon after you admitted you had a partner"

"You never said anything"

"I wasn't going to spoil the fact that no one else knew. I noticed the looks John gave, I saw the sneaky touches and embarrassment when somebody interrupted you, John was always either at your place or on the phone"

"Was it really that obvious?"

"Only to those who are looking for the extra sign, like me. Anyway congratulations, I'm so happy for you two"

"Thank you, I couldn't wish for a better friend" I smiled as I hugged Kerry.

I watched John laughing and joking with some mates I didn't recognise.

"Claire" I jumped as I felt a hand on my arm, turning round I saw my parents stood there

"Dad!" I let myself be enveloped by his arms

"Congratulations sweetheart, John's a good bloke, keep a hold on him"

"It's obvious he adores you, he's gazing at you now"

I looked over at John and smiled as he made his way over, I moved from my dads arms into John's as he kissed me softly on the cheek.

"You two are good together, Claire talks of no one else"

"Dad!" I felt my cheeks burn

"Stop it Mark, you're embarrassing the poor girl" Mum jumped to my defence from her wheelchair

"Didn't she look stunning at the ceremony?" John said

"All grown up, our little baby a married woman, you looked like a princess Claire, gorgeously radiant"

"Mum, did Marisa make it?" I asked hopefully, steering the conversation away from me

"I don't know love, I haven't heard from her"

My heart sank, chances were, she wasn't here.

I moved off to speak to various other friends leaving John talking to my parents, I knew they thought of John as the son they never had, while John adored my parents.

A few hours later, I'd managed to speak to most of the guest and the party was just beginning, I swapped my glass of Champagne for a pint of lager and sat down to watch people on the dance floor.

* * *

Another chapter soon!

xxxx


	6. Speeches Take Forever

More as promised, I now need to write the next chapters before I put them online :-D

* * *

I watched John as he smiled and laughed, the real unguarded John shining through, I could tell he was happy and at ease.

I watched as the DJ got up:

"Can I have a bit of hush please?" The DJ waited for everyone to quieten down "Right, before the party gets under way, there are speeches to get out of the way, so without further ado, I hand over to Sun Hill squad leader Jack Meadows:"

"Before I congratulate John and Claire, I just want to remind the Sun Hill squad that we are on duty tomorrow so by all means enjoy yourselves but, especially my squad don't get slaughtered. Anyway what can I say? They did incredibly well to keep their romance quiet especially with Don and Mickey in the office, good luck to both of you, I hope you're both very happy, John don't give up when things get difficult it will work out, Claire don't take any nonsense, John is incredibly stubborn. Congratulations and I wish you both a long and happy life together" Everyone applauded as Meadows stepped down and Don took his place

"Firstly me and John are like brothers and he didn't tell me about Claire, secondly congratulations both of you, good luck and you'll be happy. Thirdly I heard somewhere that's its tradition to give the groom some advice, so here goes: never give Claire a promise, not only will she make sure you stick to it but she'll slaughter you if you break it and you'll have to wait on her hand and foot" Don stepped down to a ripple of laughter.

"I couldn't be more fond of any two people than I am of John and Claire. I never liked John when I first arrived at Sun Hill, for a long time I thought John was nothing but rude, arrogant and aggressive" Kerry was interrupted by a shout from the crowd

"He still is!"

"You don't know the real John then" I shot back easily

"That's enough, then Claire arrived, she's a total contrast to John, calm, friendly and easy to get on with, there's a strong sense of natural humour and a witty streak which ensures John knows his place" She paused as a ripple of laughter ensued "Claire has changed John, he's less arrogant, he's softened physically, he still beats the hell out of suspects but he treats people with kindness almost, they rule one another and I doubt either could live with out the other. Together they make the perfect couple. Congratulations, I wish you both the very best in life" Kerry stepped down and I took centre stage:

"I just want to say, thank you to all in Uniform at Sun Hill especially June, Nick, Cass and Sam, they have befriended John and given him someone to talk to. Thank you to CID at Sun Hill especially Kerry, Mickey, Duncan, Liz and DCI Meadows, a huge thanks to Kerry for helping John organise this. Thank you to our three night shift workers Jayne, Meegan and Ange for allowing me and John to head home early tonight, now I know why. Thank you to DCI Hodges, DI Kev Fincham and DS Gina Disander for attending of behalf of CIB 3. Thank you to Ebony for coming all the way from Finchley, especially when I haven't seen you in three years. Thank you to every one that has come here tongiht from Barton Street andStafford Row.Thank you to John's family especially his brother and his family for coming all the way from Australia and for accepting me. Thank you to my family especially my dad who took to John like the son they never had. Thank you to my mum for being here today and taking part in reading that beautiful poem with Kerry, Liz and Ebs even though you struggle with the wheelchair.

And most importantly thank you John for falling in love with me and accepting my family as they are, thank you for organising all this without my knowledge, thank you for trusting me and saving me from Don this afternoon, thank you for making my life complete and most importantly thank you for being you, I love you" I stepped down feeling slightly embarrassed and worried that I had embarrassed John but judging from the look on his face and the way his eyes were shining, I couldn't have made him happier.

* * *

That's it until I can write the next chapter, let me know what you think and let me know what you want to see happening next! 


	7. Your Song'

For Sammie and Jayne Leigh xx

With great thanks to Ronan Keating for writing this song, it is used without permission and I don't make any money from it.

* * *

I looked at Kerry as she took centre stage again;

"Not many people know this but Claire is a performer, a singer to be precise…."

"Don't you dare Kerry" I threatened

"About seven years ago, Claire wrote a song, it was written for her mum when she was seriously ill only it was never needed. There was only ever one demo tape ever made of it and luckily I managed to track it down, all these years and its never been shown to anyone until today. Claire will you do us the great honour of performing it for us?" Kerry ignored my threat and carried on

"This hasn't seen the light of day for nearly eight years, I can't believe you've dug this up" I sighed before continuing "I wrote this for my mum, she was so seriously ill, she couldn't look after herself. Doctors had warned us that the end was drawing near and so I wrote this, it's called 'This Is Your Song' and it's dedicated to my wonderful mum" I smiled

The music began and I took the microphone off the stand

'_Live your life to the full  
With a lifetime of smiles  
Made us know right from wrong  
Always knowing a lie _

You made us to be tough  
But never too rough  
Rise above what you said  
Never easily lead

And one day we'll all sing along  
'Cause this is your song  
I wrote it for you  
It won't take all day  
just a minute or two

You were a friend  
Walk with you to the end  
And one day we'll all sing along  
'Cause this is your song

So I'll try and go on  
Loving all that we know  
Through the hardest of times  
you put on a show

You made us stand tall  
When all around us would fall  
Even when you were alone  
You believed you could fly

_And one day we'll all sing along  
'Cause this is your song  
I wrote it for you  
It won't take all day  
Just a minute or two _

You were a friend  
Walk with you to the end  
And one day we'll all sing along  
'Cause this is your song

And one day we'll all sing along  
'Cause this is your song  
We wrote it for you  
It'll take all our lives  
Just to help us get through

_You were a friend  
Walk with you to the end  
And one day we'll all sing along  
'Cause this is your song'_

I hung the microphone back up and looked out at the crowd, I could see my dad with his arms around my mum, Kerry was stood with Mickey and John was stood directly in front of me smiling like a cheshire cat.

"Are you happy now Kerry?" I said stepping down into the waiting arms of John.

"You have the most beautiful voice and that was a beautiful song" John whispered into my ear

"Okay, nothing can follow that voice, but it's time for the first dance"

* * *

Right, I'm now lost for ideas and have hit another writers block, I need inspiration, please leave ideas in your reviews, thanx.

Luv ya all xxxxx


	8. Back At Work

This is for Roxi (24-7)!

* * *

We moved onto the dance floor as the crowd fanned out around us all eager to watch us take our first dance.

I smiled at John as I slipped my arms around his neck, slowly we began to move to the music, we managed to establish a rhythm we could both stick too.

All too soon the music was ending; I watched John's face change as everyone began to applaud us, leaning forward our lips met sealing our love.

We remained motionless for a few minutes until someone called out 'call an ambulance' I rolled my eyes smiling into John as we broke apart.

I left John's side to go and talk to my parents

"You two are good together, I didn't know you wrote as well as performed" Dad said

"You know I used to write dad, I used to perform them at the family gatherings except this one, this one was tidied away, never to be brought out"

"So you did, sorry love"

"Claire, thank you"

"Oh mum" Tears welled up in my eyes "You deserved a fitting tribute, so I wrote that song. It seemed like the best way to honour everything you've done for me and Marisa and for your courageous struggle"

"But I only did what every mother would do for her children"

"Does that include getting seriously ill and facing death so your children can live?"

"Yes, for me, being a mother means exactly that"

"You're the best mum" I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight.

* * *

Soon I was grabbed by Kerry and some of my other friends and whisked away to dance, I restrained myself on the drinking since my parents were present.

Around half past ten a lot of our guests began to leave and soon we were left with mainly our friends, I soon caught up with the guys matching them drink for drink until most of them were completely rat arsed.

It was around two when the last of the guests left and it was just me, John, Kerry and Mickey left, John had kindly booked Kerry and Mickey into the Castle overnight as well as a thank you for helping him to organise all this.

We were the last ones left in the ball room as Kerry and Mickey had gone to bed, we danced silently for a while enjoying the peace and quiet

"I still can't believe it" I whispered to John

"What? Being here and married or the fact I organised it without you knowing?"

"Both, I'll never understand how you managed to keep all this quiet from me" I yawned remembering we had work in just under five hours

"I think it's time we went to bed" John said taking my hand and leading up the marble staircase to our room "I'm just sorry that we've got to go to work in the morning"

Taking off my dress I slid into bed and John joined me a few minutes later

"So how does it feel Mrs Boulton?"

"Just the same as usual but more special knowing that we're finally married and nothing can take that away from us" I smiled and relaxed into John as he laid down beside me.

I drifted off to sleep lost in John's comforting arms all thought of making love lost.

I awoke early the next morning, slightly confused as to where I was

"Good morning gorgeous" John's warm scouse voice reached my ears as I rolled over to see him sat on the end of the bed.

"What time is it?" I mumbled groggily sitting up

"Time for work unfortunately" John slid his arms around me

"Can't we turn the clock back to this time last night?"

John shook his head getting up to make coffee for us both, while I dragged myself up out of bed and got dressed.

* * *

A hour later we entered the station hand in hand to cheers and claps from fellow officers, entering the office we were greeted by a huge banner strung up reading 'Congratulations John and Claire' and a round of applause from everyone, I felt my cheeks burn red, I've never been one for openly shouting my relationships from the rooftops.

"How the head Claire?"

"Perfectly fine Guv"

"I don't want this screwed up because you have a hang over"

"No Guv" The happy easy going mood of just a few minutes earlier had rapidly disappeared from the office. I sat down to my second cup of coffee while Meadows went through the whole operation one last time.

At ten to eight Mitch our technician arrived and decided he wanted to fit my technical equipment first, rolling my eyes I got up to have my wires fitted, I had dual communication, they could hear everything going on at my end and I could do likewise at their end, I also had a keyboard in my pocket for when I couldn't speak.

"Watch where you're putting your hands mate" John spat standing up

"It's alright John leave it" I raised my hands trying to calm him down

"Will you stop moving around!" Mitch snapped getting annoyed

"Claire, for christs sake, stay still" Meadows snapped also getting annoyed

"Sorry Guv" I sighed looking at John "Leave it John, its fine, don't start" I turned round obediently as requested to have the wire taped to my back.

"There, finished" Mitch snapped

"Thank you, sorry about the trouble" I apologised sincerely, as Mitch made his escape "Yeah that's right you run away, I'm a man eater you know"

"For goodness sake Claire, this is a serious operation; I can easily take you off"

"No, it's alright Guv, I'm serious now, can I go get changed?"

Meadows nodded his consent and I headed to the locker room to sort my outfit out.

* * *

Shutting the door behind me, I quickly slid into my tarts outfit, a black miniskirt and strapless blue top, on went my knee high black boots with the laces, hair scraped back into a tight ponytail and four layers of make up was applied, bright red lipstick achieved the desired look, a squirt of my favourite perfume and the transformation was complete.

I tottered back into the office to gasps of admiration;

"Bloody hell Claire that's perfect" Meadows gasped

"I know, told you I had the outfit for this job" I smiled smugly before collapsing in the nearest chair "I'm not made for heels this high"

"Are we ready to go?" Meadows asked "Kerry got the equipment? Don, you ok here?"

Both nodded as we made our way out to the van. Me leaning on John for support and Kerry bouncing along beside me.

I sat next to John in the van watching Kerry fiddle with the sound equipment, all too soon we were at our destination.

"Right are you ready Claire?"

"Yes Guv"

"Be careful and do your best"

I nodded as murmured greetings of good luck went round the van

"You shouldn't be doing this" John said quietly

"Don't start this now" I sigh before stepping out of the van and onto the street.

The chill of the wind caught me off guard and I shivered involuntarily as I moved into place, as few minutes after I took my place I saw Kerry take up her observation spot a few corners away from me.

Several cars with familiar occupants passed me obviously kerb crawling.

A hour later I was thoroughly frozen and resorted to pacing up and down to try and keep warm

"Sarge" Kerry's voice crackled through on my wire

"Yes Kerry" I pulled out my mobile so as not to give the game away

"Blue car containing suspect approaching, looks like we're on"

I nodded slightly as the blue car pulled up beside me

"Oy, you workin'?"

* * *

Roxi- I'll never desert J&C!


	9. Suspect Shooting

Also for Roxie!

* * *

I thrust my mobile into my pocket and took a couple of seductive steps forward

"Yeah, what you after?" I tried to make myself sound as common as possible

I listened as he whispered what he wanted, nodding I spoke again;

"It'll cost you five hundred"

"Bloody hell Claire" I heard John curse back in the van

"Lemme park me car and I'll be back" Powell said "On second thoughts get in, it's easier to drive"

I slid my hand in my pocket and grasped the keyboard, feeling my way around the keys I typed a message. I heard John cursing and warning me not to get in the car, I ignored him and clambered into the back of Powell's car, I chose the back so I could be seen easily if I needed the team to help me.

"Where we going?" I asked

"Just round into this little alley, it's easier for me to get away when….when you've finished"

I nodded hoping the team had got that

I heard Meadows' voice in my ear "It's alright Claire, you're doing well, we're right behind you" I jumped as Powell turned on me

"I know who you are, I know you're being tracked, give me the wire" He hissed pulling a gun from his pocket

"I haven't got a wire, I'm being tracked by my mobile" I watched his face carefully for any sign he was going to use the gun

"Give it too me…..or I'll shoot"

I fumbled around in my pocket pretending to be searching for my phone, in reality I was typing a message to the van, I handed over my mobile as Meadows spoke to me;

"You're in control Claire; we'll pull you out as soon as you feel you can't handle it anymore"

I watched as Powell smashed my mobile to pieces,

"Get out the car" He barked grabbing me by the arm and dragging me out, pointing the gun at me he forced me to back into a corner and demanded I perform oral sex on him.

"Look, this doesn't have to end up like this, give me the gun and you could get away, you shoot me and you're going to end up behind bars" I tried to talk him down

"Shut up bitch, I need to think" He snapped

"Think all you like, the reality is, you shoot me and my husband will kill you. Give me the gun and walk away, think about it Mark"

"Shut up shut up shut up!" He spun round as a cat jumped over a fence; turning back he looked at me "I've got no choice bitch" As if in slow motion he pointed the gun straight at me and fired.

I watched as the bullet sped towards me, I felt the impact as I turned sideways to lessen the impact of the bullet and hopefully prevent too much damage.

The force of the bullet hitting me knocked me backwards into the wall

"You bastard" I screamed at his retreating back, looking down I saw the blood spurting from an entry wound just above my pelvis, I staggered to my feet but realised I had no chance of catching him while I was loosing blood, making a snap decision I tore strips off my skirt and plugged the hole, I knew it wouldn't last long but I needed to catch him.

Leaning against the wall I typed the urgent message 'Officer Down' to the team

"Don't move, we'll get him" was the first message then

"The bastard, I'll kill him" from John

It took all my effort to stand up straight and take a few steps forward, slowly but surely I began to run, determined to catch him.

"I'm in pursuit of the suspect, I'm going to try and drive him out onto the street" I gasped

I tailed him through a maze of side streets and alleys, eventually I forced him out onto the street where I could hear sirens and I could see the team right at the top of the high street forming a road block, I slowed down, my strength was slowly seeping away and he was getting further and further away from me.

I was determined to catch him, summoning up all my strength I surged forwards and dived at his legs, bringing him down with a crash, within seconds Meadows was by my side handcuffing him while I neatly judo rolled to the side out of the way, I laid still for a moment before getting up and strolling or trying to stroll towards John, Kerry and the rest of the team.

I stumbled and began to feel faint before my vision clouded over and I felt my self hit the floor and everything went black……. To Be Continued


	10. The Aftermath

For Roxie (24-7)

* * *

"What the hell am I doing here?" I thought as I opened my eyes to see John, Kerry, Mickey, Duncan, Don and the DCI all crowded round my bed

"She's awake!" Mickey hollered

I squeezed my eyes shut trying to block out the painful light and noise

"Mickey shut up!" I heard Kerry say sharply

"Yeah Mickey" I croaked hoarsely

Everybody laughed except John

"Welcome back Claire" DCI Meadows said gently squeezing my hand, I watched silently as one by one the DCI, Don, Mickey and Duncan left the room leaving me with John and Kerry.

"How long have I been here?" I whispered almost silently

"Five weeks" Kerry stated simply

I was aware of John tightly gripping my hand as I turned my stiff neck to look at him;

"How did I get here?" I couldn't remember what happened

"You were shot but you caught the suspect, you staggered almost into John's arms before blacking out from loss of blood" Kerry explained

"I remember getting changed, then getting in a car and having my mobile smashed but nothing else" I winced, my whole body hurt, I felt like I had been crushed by a steam roller

"I'm going to go and get a coffee, I'll be back in a few minutes" Kerry said getting up

I watched John leap up and leave the room ahead of her

"Kerry" I called her back quietly "What's wrong with John, he hasn't said a word?"

"He's upset with you, he begged you not to get into that car but you ignored him, he really thought you were going to die" Kerry explained gently

I sighed loudly as Kerry left the room, I had really blown it with John this time, tears escaped my eyes as I began to cry silently, I looked up as John entered the room;

John?" I began tentatively

"No Claire, you listen to me, you keep taking stupid risk, are you trying to kill me or something?! If you keep doing this I can't stay married to you anymore. Kerry's done everything these past five weeks, she's cooked, cleaned and looked after me, she's made sure I slept, showered and changed, she won't be around to do it again"

"That's the difference between you and me, you rush headlong into things, I take cool calculated risk, and even then I have to be sure I can turn it my way if necessary"

"How the hell was this a calculated risk turned to your advantage?!"

"I knew I could handle a gunpoint situation and I turned it to my advantage by turning sideways so the bullet hit my abdomen, glanced off my pelvis and embedded itself in my spleen"

"You could have been killed!"

"But I bloody well wasn't, was I?" I yelled back"

"Will you keep it down or take it outside" A nurse shouted at us

"I was just leaving anyway" John snarled as he walked out

I lay back and stared at the ceiling in despair, I wondered if John would come back, I jumped slightly as the door opened and what seemed like the whole of Sun Hill poured in

"How ya feeling Sarge?" Cass chattered

"I'm alright thanks Cass, just a bit tired" I replied half heartedly, I looked around at the relief; Cass, Vicky, June, Jim, Tony, Smithy, Luke, Sam, Polly, Dave and Reg and smiled, I was grateful to them for coming.

"Right come on you lot, sorry Claire but we're still on duty" June spoke

"No problem, I'm sure I'll see most of you soon" I smiled as the relief left, leaving Tony stood with a bunch of roses

"How are you really feeling Sarge?" He smiled placing the roses on the table

"Very sore but I'm ok"

"Really Sarge?"

"It's Claire, no rank in here"

"Alright Claire…You seem really down" Tony said concerned

"It's nothing really" I sighed

"John?" Tony always could read my mind

I nodded, tears appearing in my eyes

"Oh Claire" Tony sat on the side of the bed and wrapped his arms around me "Don't worry, John adores you, he'll come round beside you can't split, you're married"

"I think Kerry's gone to talk to him under the pretence of getting a coffee"

"I wouldn't be surprised, she'd do anything for you, you're best friends"

"I'd do the same for her if she needed anything" I admitted


End file.
